This invention relates generally to road paving machines and more particularly to heat tunnels to efficiently apply heat to a paving screed prior to operation of the paving machine.
During operation of paving machines, the heat of the pavement maintains screed plate temperatures roughly equivalent to the pavement temperature. However, when the machines are being used after a period of inactivity, the temperature of the screed plate is at a much lower temperature than the pavement.
Operation of the screed plate on pavement having a considerably higher temperature may result in inefficient operation of the screed and possible warping or other damage to the screed plate itself. More importantly, the paving material tends to adhere to the colder screed, possibly ruining the final paving material finish.
To remedy this situation, burner units have been installed to apply heated air to the interior of the screed, raising the screed plate temperature prior to screed operation. These burner units are typically removably mounted in an upper surface of the screed and are directed towards the screed plate.
Based on the relatively small heating area of the burner units compared to the relatively large screed plate area, only a small portion of the screed plate is often heated prior to screed operation. This increased heating of only a small portion of the screed plate can also result in damage to the screed plate.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present screed plates. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.